daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zimzalabim
'''Zimzalabim '''is a cover sung by 2Skies and Luminous Code. Originally, it was sung by KPOP girl group, Red Velvet. Some of the lyrics and translations were rearranged by OmegaPri. Performers Barahona Ryuu, Eihime Miku, Hiruma Shieru, Kawamoto Lava, Miyawaki Isabel Lyrics Romaji= Hoo~ hahaha Are you ready for this? Zimzalabim! Nani nani nan ou kara tsukareru na Nani mo mo mo mo mo shinai kanawanakya Uso uso uso wo mi shi sou shite hoshii? Itte itte itte nozomi moshika tanoshimashou! Taira na chikyuu no shinpai wo suteru oh Nananana nanananana higher Kuchi kara jumon Control wo ushinauo Nananana nanananana ha Miy Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Miy Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Miy Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Miy Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Hir Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Hir Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Hir Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Hir Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Oh my oh my oh my hora! MIRAA wo yukkuri to koboreru furui egao Masa ni sukkari toriko ah minna Happy Nananana nanananana higher Genteina sekai ni nareta soshite kimi numb unzari shita Tsuite koi hoka ni shitai? Hey girls (A - ha!) You ready (Oh yeah!) Suitai kieta yume wo miteyou daga tsukimatou Boys Chame no sakendekure Nani mo kamo ushinau no yo Bar Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Bar Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Bar Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Bar Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Eih Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Eih Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Eih Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Eih Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Kibou to yume no me wo (Houseki no you ni mabushii) Oh tooku ate mo naku UROURO (Mabushii, motto nikkori) Yume wa kimi no naka~ Kaw Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Kaw Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Kaw Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Kaw Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Nanananana nananana Nanananana nananana Nanananana nananana Nanananana nananana |-|Kanji= Hoo~ hahaha Are you ready for this? Zimzalabim! なになになん追うから　疲れるな 何もももももしない　叶わなきゃ うそうそうそを見し　そうして欲しい？ 言って言って言って望み もしか楽しましょう！ 平らな地球の 心配を捨てる oh Nananana nanananana higher 口から呪文 Control を失うお Nananana nanananana ha Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Oh my oh my oh my ほら！ミラーを ゆっくりと零れる　古い笑顔 まさに　すっかり虜 ah みんな Happy Nananana nanananana higher 限定な世界に慣れた そして君 numb　うんざりした ついて来い 他にしたい？ Hey girls (A-ha!) You ready (Oh yeah!) 衰退　消えた夢を見てよう だが付きまとう Boys 茶目の叫んでくれ 何もかも　失うのよ Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim 希望と夢の目を （宝石のように眩しい） Oh 遠く当てもなくウロウロ （眩しい、もっとにっこり） 夢は君の中〜 Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Nanananana nananana Nanananana nananana Nanananana nananana Nanananana nananana |-|English= Hoo~ hahaha Are you ready for this? Zimzalabim! After chasing anything, don't get burnt out If you stay passive, your wishes won’t come true Look past lies and deceit, is this what you seek? Tell me what you want and perhaps we'll some fun today! Cast all your worries over the flat earth Nananana nanananana higher To the incantation blooming out of your lips, lose absolute control Nananana nanananana ha Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Oh my oh my oh my, looking at the mirror, slowly peering on your face, a smile lost long ago The moment you cast the spell, everyone becomes happy Nananana nanananana higher You’ve become accustomed to this restrictive world and now you're just numb and tired of it all Follow me, what else do you want? Hey girls (A-ha!) You ready (Oh yeah!) Let's look for your dreams that have faded away and vanished Nevertheless, boys can tag along Shout out loud in a playful voice Leave everything behind Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Look at your eyes filled with hope and dreams (They're shining like a gem) Oh don't wander aimlessly so far away (You're dazzling, smile more brightly) The dream is inside you Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zimzalabim Zim-zim Nanananana nananana Nanananana nananana Nanananana nananana Nanananana nananana Category:User:OmegaPri Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Eihime Miku Category:Hiruma Shieru Category:Kawamoto Lava Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:2Skies Category:Luminous Code Category:Cover Songs Category:Songs